The Princess and The Thief
by yaoi-girl23
Summary: Ryou suddenly remembers a story her dead mom once told her and as she turns 15 weird stuff starts happening to her. Oh and whats with the kid at her new school staring at her and calling her princess. Fem!Ryou. Rating and/or title might change.
1. Prolouge

Omg! This is great my first fan fiction. Do you know how exciting this is? Lol. Im going to far with this. So ya… oh I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and if it did there will be no need for fan fiction…. Oh and in this story I made Ryou a female cause I think he will be better off as a girl….

Oh and this is rated T... but rating might change

Main pairing….. BakuraXFEM!Ryou and some Yami MarikFEM!XMalik, YamiXFEM!Yugi, and KaibaXFEM!Joey…..

ENJOY….

* * *

When I was younger my mother used to tell me a story about a princess who fell in love with a thief. Their love was forbidden, yet they didn't care. The princess's father was getting suspicious about where his daughter snuck out to, so he told his daughters most trusted friend to follow her and then comeback to give him the information, she did so. Her father enraged told his guards to find the thief and bring him to him. When the guards found the thief they took him to their king. The king looked at the thief with disgust and hatred and called for everyone including his daughter. When the princess entered the throne room she was shocked to see everyone including her beloved thief, she asked her father what was going on her father only said:

"My precious daughter, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me by meeting up with a the king of thieves. I thought I raised you better"

Enraged by hearing this the princess said to her father "You" she paused "You raise ME. Please father do not make me laugh, you weren't there for half of my childhood. You know nothing of me, so don't come with the 'I raised you better' crap" she told him.

Surprised, but angered at her words he gave her to choices. Either die with the thief or be forgiven by marrying the prince of the bordering county and become queen. Everyone agreed to this even her best friend

Feeling betrayed the princess didn't say her choice but, "Who told you about me and the thief"

Her father instantly replied "Your best friend"

At hearing this she instantly felt more betrayed and angry so she bitterly said to her father "I choose death"

At hearing this her father didn't give second thought, but told the guards to take the girl and the thief to the dungeons.

In the dungeons both thief and princess were tortured, but they didn't care as long as they were together nothing mattered. At the day of their death both were taken to the center of the kingdom where all were gathered to see the thief and the princess die. Before they both died they put a curse on the world and said to all:

"By betraying me we will return to this world when it least expect it and destroy it for what it did to me. Mark our words we will return stronger than a god. We will be invincible and no one will be able to stop us."

Of course no one paid no mind to them and just continued watching their death, but to those who took them seriously said to themselves "We must prepare for that day". Since that day those who believed in the curse await the fateful day when the two lovers return.


	2. Chapter 1  The beggining

**IM BACK!**

**Sorry for not updating.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did Ryou, Yugi, Malik, and Joey would be girls. Or there would be a lot of Yaoi. =3**

* * *

_Darkness. That's all I see. Yelling, screaming, and crying. That's all I hear. Smoke. That's all I smell._

…

"_You betrayed us!" I hear a man's voice say._

"_I did no such thing, Daddy dearest." I hear a girl's voice respond. It sounds so much like me only with a tint of hate and sorrow._

_All of a sudden the darkness transforms into a throne room. In the middle there's a man sitting in the throne chair, must be the king, a girl, that must be the one screaming at the king, his daughter even, a man kneeling, tan, muscular, that's all I see of him, and many guard surrounding the throne room; seems to be a trial going on here, scary._

"_I rather die, with him than stay her in this Ra forsaken palace" I hear the girls voice scream out._

"_Then so be it" I hear the King's voice say._

_And just like that darkness over took me… again._

Ryou's POV

I woke up with a gasp. I couldn't breathe, desperately trying to get my breath back. What the heck was that dream? It seemed so real.

"CRAP. I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I looked at the time. 7:30. School starts at 8:15. I'm so screwed and it's my first day at Domino High. Not only that my train leaves at 7:45. My life sucks.

I quickly get up and race around my small apartment getting dressed, washing my teeth, etc. Well except breakfast. I hastily leave my house, running to the train station. I'm almost there so close, I can already see it.

"I'm almost there, the train is right there. Alm- OOFF" I hit a wall and fell to the floor.

"What the- ", I was about to say but got cut off by someone.

End of Ryou's POV

"Watch where you're going… ", The man trailed off. He just stares at the female on the floor, mesmerized.

They both stared at each other for what seemed to be hours to them. All of a sudden they hear the train whistle goes off signaling the train's departure. That cockblocking whistle took both of them out of their trance.

Ryou's POV

"Crap I'm really going to be late. Really, really late." I screamed as I got up and started running to the train, but not before taking one last look at that man. Red eyes that's all I remember from him. How intriguing.

Well enough of that, I made it to the train. YAY! I could already see my inner chibi dancing around my head. Good thing I'm not going to be late. Thank you, Jesus.

Maybe I should start introducing myself. My names Ryou Bakura and I'm turning 15 in a few days, can't wait. I live alone in a small 2 bedroom apartment, since my father is always travelling, trying to uncover the mystery of the past, so he's hardly around. He's all I have left of family, since my mother and little sister died, when I was 7 from a car accident. Anyways, I'm originally from London, but my father, for unknown reasons made me move to Domino, Japan. But hey he must have his reasons right. Anyways here I am, on a train, heading to school, life is horrid for me.

I don't know how long I was thinking, but here I am in the entrance of Domino Private High. Splendid I could already see people staring at me. It's not because I'm a foreigner but for the color of my hair, I bet. You see for some reason I was born with white hair, and I have it very long, past my butt actually, I'm planning to cut it to the small of my back. I'm also very pale, and fragile looking, with the brightest emerald eyes. So I can guess why I'm being stared at.

As I walk to the entrance I could already hear whispering. Fml. That's all I've got to say. I stopped realizing I don't know where the main office is at. I look around confused.

"You seem lost" I hear a voice say behind me and I scream at it.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack" I turn around to see a girl. She looks Egyptian, with shoulder length sandy blond hair, light lavender eyes full of mischief, tan skin, and with her uniform all over the place. Her tie was untied, her jacket open, and she had jewelry all over her hands, arms, neck and ears. At least her skirt and bottom up shirt was ok.

"Sorry, My names Malik, Malik Ishtar" she introduces herself.

"Ryou, Ryou Bakura" I say.

"Bakura. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name of Bakura Akefia" Malik says all happily with her eyes sparkling.

"No, I don't" she looks disappointed with my response.

"Oh okay, but your new here, I can tell with the fact that I haven't seen you around and you seem lost. I can help you ya know" she tells me with the sweetest smile. Oh My Ra. I think I just made a friend in this place.

"Yeah, I am new and am lost. Can you show me where the main office is at?" I asked her giving her one of my own sweet smiles.

"Yurp, This way Riri" Malik tells me as she takes my hand. Wait! Riri, did she just call me that.

"Riri, what" I ask her.

"Yeah, Riri, we're friends now so I want to give you a cute nickname only I could call you" she childishly says as she smiles warmly at me.

Friends. I've never had a friend before. It made me feel so warm inside.

"Yeah, friends" I say as I smile back at her.

* * *

**Oh my. I'm finally came back. Yay.**

**I was planning on letting this story be and not finish it but then I thought about it and said "What the hell. Let me finish this" so here I am finishing this. And I promise every day I would add a new chapter until March 20th which is when I go back to school. Lml.**

**Also thanks to all those who reviewed and added my story to their faves list, I appreciate it. (you guys are the reason I decided to continue)**

**Oh. And sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**R&R please…**


End file.
